Typical information delivery systems (e.g., the World Wide Web, video on demand, television, etc.) provide information to users inefficiently. Some systems deliver information in a rigid, non-searchable manner that limits the ability of a user to retrieved information of interest to the user. Other systems allow a more flexible search for specific information, but the search is generally performed in a non-entertaining manner and typically requires the user to examine and select from a list of retrieved, potentially relevant items. This problem can be better understood by a review of prior art information delivery systems.
Television Delivery of Information
One of the most commonly used information delivery system is television. A user selects a channel and information is delivered to their speakers and/or screens. Some means of transmitting the information include broadcast, cable and satellite communications. Channel programming is varied. Some channels carry a specific type of programming (e.g., the History Channel or the Movie Channel) and others carry a mix of programming. However, a user has very little control over what information is presented at a specific time. The user's only control is to change channels. If programming content desired by the user is not currently being delivered by one of the available channels, the user is unable to do anything to prompt delivery of the desired content.
Video on Demand
Video on demand (VOD) enhances the user's ability to control the content of the information delivered by the system. In a VOD system, the user is able to select desired content from a list of available content. The selected program is retrieved by the system and sent to the user. However, VOD systems typically do not provide users with an efficient or entertaining interface for requesting information. A user must search through and select from a list of available content.
World Wide Web
The world wide web is another system for delivering a wide variety of information to system users. Typically, a user locates desired information by typing in a web address, performing a search or following links. This method is similar to the VOID method in that the user has more control over what content is delivered. However, in both systems, information retrieval is inefficient and non-entertaining.